


Комплексный подход

by Lysander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysander/pseuds/Lysander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Болеть тяжело. А тяжело болеть – еще хуже. Но мало кто задумывается о том, каково смотреть на тяжело больного друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Комплексный подход

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Quidditch 2016.

_(20 декабря 2002 года)_

  
Десять галлеонов. Десять чертовых галлеонов чертового пособия. На двоих. На месяц.  
  
На одни лекарства уходит больше. И ладно бы они еще действительно помогали! «Поддерживающая терапия». «Улучшение качества жизни». Пиздеж.  
  
Вышвырнуть на улицу, лишить любой возможности честно работать и зарабатывать, сделать колдомедицину платной, назначить откровенно нищенское пособие «оправданным приспешникам военного агрессора» и говорить при этом о качестве жизни! Вполне в духе министерских ублюдков, сытых и холеных.  
  
Ненавижу!  
  
Вот так я и шел по Косому переулку, надвинув шапку до самых глаз и пиная свежевыпавший пушистый снег. Он взвивался в воздух и забивался под штаны. На удивление снежная зима, даже в Хогвартсе такие редко бывали, что уж о Лондоне-то говорить.  
  
Дойдя до выцветшего указателя «Уклонный тупик», я свернул в проулок, обогнул мусорную кучу, чуть не наступив на жирную рыжую крысу, и побрел вдоль облупившихся, покосившихся хибар. Привычный маршрут: пятая дверь по левую руку, скрип, поздороваться с охранником и дневным барменом, свернуть к неприметной дверке «только для сотрудников», двадцать три истертые деревянные ступени и три поворота медного ключа в замке.  
  
— Что-то ты долго на этот раз. — Флинт сидел, свесив ногу, на столе у окна, поближе к свету, и читал очередную красочную брошюру.  
  
— И тебе привет, родной. Ну, так Рождество на носу, очередь не только во «Всевозможных волшебных вредилках». — Я стянул поистрепавшееся пальто, взял с комода палочку и зажег горелку под чайником. Маркус отложил одну брошюру и тут же схватил другую. Да если б они могли помочь! Но почему-то копание в этой цветной шелухе его успокаивало, так что я смирился и носил их пачками.  
  
— А не хочешь прогуляться? — как бы невзначай спросил я, разливая кипяток в две большие кружки. — Погода — блеск, тепло и снежно. Можем к Фортескью заглянуть.  
  
— Не хочу.  
  
— Не надоело еще в этой каморке сидеть?  
  
— Завтра к Стивенсону, вот и прогуляюсь. — Флинт потянулся за очередным рекламным проспектом.  
  
Твою мать. Совсем забыл, что на двадцать первое назначен очередной прием у этого соплохвоста. Пичкал Маркуса какой-то дрянью, от которой он блевал дальше, чем видел. Рассказывал всякие ужасы, после которых и здоровый-то спать перестанет. Был я там вместе с Флинтом полгода назад, наслушался — аж волосы во всех местах дыбом встали.  
  
А на прощание этот сквиб еще и добавил жару. Сказал, мол, до встречи через две недели, если доживете, мистер Флинт.  
  
Я было даже дернулся морду этой мрази подредактировать, да Маркус повис на локте и вытолкал в коридор, буркнув напоследок, что и не таких уже пережил.  
  
— Я с тобой пойду. — За те полгода Маркус сильно изменился. Похудел, посерел. И ничего мне не говорил. Я хотел разобраться.  
  
— Ты работаешь.  
  
— Поменяюсь, Барри мне смену задолжал еще с октября.  
  
— Посторонних не пускают.  
  
— Я не посторонний. И умею быть настойчивым.  
  
Флинт устало махнул рукой и прикрыл глаза:  
  
— Делай как знаешь.  
  


***

  
  


_(21 декабря 2002 года)_

 

**_«Доктор Альберт Стивенсон  
Инфекционист»,_ **

  
— гласила бронзовая табличка на массивной двери.  
  
Доктор, не колдомедик. Сквиб, выучившийся где-то там у магглов. Может, он магов ненавидит и решил Флинта в могилу свести? Впрочем, такие, как Маркус, теперь везде не в чести.  
  
Вспомнилось презрительно-брезгливое выражение лица главного колдомедика Мунго, когда он, бегло просмотрев свиток с результатами анализов, бросил нам:  
  
— У нас _такое_ не лечат. С  _этим_ только к магглам.  
  
Я тогда совсем не понимал, что это за «такое». Но догадался, что ничего хорошего, когда нас поспешно выпроводили из здания.  
  
Вслед за нами из дверей выскочила молоденькая медиведьма. Она как-то скомкано извинилась за начальника и сунула мне в ладонь картонный прямоугольник с телефоном и адресом. Сказала, что там нам, возможно, смогут помочь.  
  
Так вот мы с Флинтом и оказались у доктора Стивенсона, в доме номер восемьдесят три по улице Победителей, где обосновался «Центр лечения маггловских заболеваний».  
  
Из воспоминаний меня выдернул голос медсестры.  
  
— Мистер Флинт, проходите. Доктор Стивенсон вас ожидает.  
  
Я встал следом, но девица в кипенно-белом халате преградила мне дорогу:  
  
— А вы куда, молодой человек? Посторонним нельзя.  
  
— Я не посторонний, я друг.  
  
— Пустите его, Элизабет! Если это мистер Хиггс, ему полезно будет поприсутствовать, — раздалось из недр кабинета, и медсестра посторонилась.  
  
Маркус сидел в просторном кожаном кресле через стол от Стивенсона, сложив руки на коленях и с силой сжав пальцы. Я уселся на диван справа от них.  
  
— Раз мы все собрались, предлагаю начать. — Доктор Стивенсон, тощий седеющий мужичок в пиджаке, поправил на носу очки в тонкой оправе и раскрыл папку с документами. — Пришли результаты твоих последних анализов, Маркус. CD4+ сильно упали по сравнению с первыми пробами, вирусная нагрузка возросла… Боюсь, схему придется поменять.  
  
Стивенсон развернул бланки анализов к Флинту, начал что-то объяснять, указывать на цифры, а я словно отключился.  
  
Нужно менять схему лечения. Признаться, я нихрена еще в этом не понимал. CD4+, лейкоциты, тромбоциты… Странные, глупые слова. Но я помнил, что происходило с Маркусом первые пару недель после начала лечения: рвота, бессонница, постоянные головные боли. Ночами, лежа на пропотевшей простыне, он держался за голову, еле заметно дрожал и тихо стонал. И говорил, что это нормально. Что это от препаратов, что потом он привыкнет, и все будет хорошо, если вдруг не придется принимать что-то новое. Потом почти все наладилось, тошнило реже, сыпь прошла, голова болела только по утрам.  
  
И что? Теперь все заново?  
  
—… теперь переходим на Комбивир и Вирамун. — Стивенсон захлопнул папку с анализами, и я очнулся. — До встречи через месяц, Маркус. Надеюсь, все сложится удачно. Но не забывай: если почувствуешь себя хуже, сразу свяжись со мной или с Элизабет. И помни про общие рекомендации. Мистер Хиггс, задержитесь на минутку.  
  
Флинт попрощался и вышел, а я пересел в освободившееся кресло. После Маркуса оно оказалось не ожидаемо теплым, а обжигающе горячим.  
  
— Мистер Хиггс…  
  
— Теренс, пожалуйста.  
  
— Хорошо. Теренс, Маркус выполняет все предписания?  
  
Я уверил, что таблетки тот пил без энтузиазма, конечно, но исправно. Есть я его тоже заставлял, хотя бы пару раз в день. Не стал, правда, уточнять, что, если я уходил на работу, ужин оставался нетронутым. Но по мере сил старался все контролировать.  
  
— Не гуляет только совсем. Иногда, когда окончательно достану, открывает окно и сидит перед ним, говорит, что дышит воздухом.  
  
Стивенсон снял очки и устало потер переносицу. Переживал? Может, зря я так о нем думал. Может, он даже хороший врач.  
  
— Ему не хватает позитивных впечатлений. Я боюсь, что рано или поздно он совсем опустит руки. Помогите ему, мистер Хиггс… Теренс.  
  


***

  
  


_(вечер того же дня)_

  
— Ешь. — Я смахнул со стола яркие проспекты и поставил тарелку куриного бульона и салат.  
  
— Не хочу. — Маркус попытался встать, но я удержал его за плечо.  
  
— Стивенсон сказал, тебе нужно лучше питаться.  
  
— Ага, кушать свежие фрукты, овощи и мясо, спать в теплой чистой кроватке, гулять в парке утром, в обед и вечером. А еще съездить на море, погреться, — он перечислял, загибая пальцы и с каждым пунктом повышая голос, так что под конец почти выкрикнул: — «Комплексный подход»!  
  
Он все-таки вывернулся из-под моей руки и заходил по комнате из угла в угол.  
  
— А еще мне нужны лекарства. Ингибиторы обратной транскриптазы, ингибиторы протеазы, противоретровирусные, эритропоэтин, соматропин… — Он снова загибал пальцы, сыпал непонятными мне словами, которые успел выучить за полгода. — Много дорогих лекарств. Стивенсон говорит, что у магов болезнь развивается в разы быстрее, поэтому нужно принимать все и сразу.  
  
Он дошел до комода, вытащил из верхнего ящика пачку сигарет, выбил одну и прикурил от свечи.  
  
— Нет у нас, Терри, денег на этот «комплексный подход»!  
  
— Курить у тебя, значит, деньги есть. — Я хотел отобрать у него сигареты, надавать подзатыльников, но вместо этого вытащил из пачки еще одну и закурил сам.  
  
— Марк, мы справимся. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Я уже договорился еще об одной подработке. А, и видел Хоббинса, помнишь его? Он теперь большой человек, адвокат, — я говорил торопливо, не до конца понимая, кого же пытался успокоить. Маркуса? Себя? — Он сказал, что можно попытаться отсудить обратно поместье. Они там все равно ничего с ним сделать не могут, родовая не дает. Так что им плевать на наши дома. А потом я продам свое. И нам на все денег хватит. И на лучшие рестораны, и на море, и на самые хорошие лекарства. Ты только не сдавайся, хорошо, родной?  
  
К концу той проникновенной речи Флинт уткнулся носом мне в плечо, а я рассеянно поглаживал его по спине. Кажется, он мне не поверил. Но это все херня. Главное, что в это светлое будущее верил я. Слизеринцы так просто своих не бросают. У нас все получится.  
  


***

  
  


_(25 декабря 2002 года)_

  
— Опять не спал? — Я, жмурясь, смотрел в сторону окна, где у стола сидел закутанный в одеяло Флинт.  
  
— Доброе утро, Тер. С Рождеством. Только мальчики мы плохие, поэтому, боюсь, остались без подарков.  
  
— Не гони фестралов, дружок! Я вчера внизу отловил одного подвыпившего Санту, и если б ты спать лег, то с легкостью нашел бы под подушкой кое-что занимательное! — Я протянул руку, выудил из-под соседней подушки пару конвертов и протянул их Маркусу. Тот подошел, покосился на меня с недоверием и осторожно взял их, будто опасался найти внутри навозные бомбы.  
  
— Что там?  
  
— Открой да посмотри. — Я закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к шуршанию пергамента.  
  
— Два билета на Кубок Англии? Сегодня? С ума сошел?! Это же целое состояние! — Флинт схватил меня на плечо и затряс с неожиданной силой.  
  
— Говорю же, отловил вчера Санту в баре. — Я широко зевнул и повалил смеющегося Маркуса на кровать.  
  


***

  
  


_(вечер того же дня)_

  
— Терри, ты спишь? — Флинт забрался ко мне под одеяло и жарко задышал в шею. — Это было лучшее Рождество. Спасибо.  
  
Он поцеловал меня в плечо и скользнул рукой по животу.  
  
— М-м-м, Маркус, прекрати… — Я попытался отодвинуться, но он вцепился в меня и зашептал:  
  
— Ну пожалуйста, Тер. Я тоже хочу сделать тебе подарок. Ты же сам тогда хотел.  
  


***

  
  
Я не видел Флинта с девяносто третьего. Окончил Хогвартс и уехал на континент, меня пригласили на место ловца в «Бискайских Орлах». Пусть Испанская Лига и не была голубой мечтой, играть в квиддич профессионально все равно хотелось. Обосновавшись там окончательно, в девяносто пятом я позвал и родителей переехать, но те отмахнулись, сославшись на важные родовые дела. Если б я знал, что у них были за дела и с кем они связались, то уговаривал бы старательнее. Но в Испании тогда и не слышали про возвращение Темного Лорда.  
  
А в девяносто восьмом меня депортировали на родину как сына изменников и Пожирателей.  
  
Шансов на оправдательный приговор у родителей не было, даже я это понимал. А у меня самого было железное алиби, так что Визенгамот присвоил мне статус «неблагонадежный», конфисковал родовое поместье вкупе со всем имуществом и ограничил меня в использовании магии. Собственно, такая же участь была уготована почти всем детям Пожирателей.  
  
В Министерстве я встретился с Флинтом впервые после выпуска из школы.  
  
Он был нарочито весел и бодр, смеялся над Министерством и их ограничительными мерами, говорил, что истинный слизеринец никогда не пропадет.  
  
А потом пропал сам. На два с половиной года, до февраля две тысячи первого.  
  


***

  
  


_(10-11 февраля 2001 года)_

  
— Привет, Хиггс! — Я даже не сразу узнал в этом оборванце бывшего капитана факультета. Грязный, длинноволосый, бородатый. Портрет со странички Пророка «их разыскивает Аврорат».  
  
— Флинт? Ты чего тут делаешь? Что с тобой случилось? — Я чуть не выронил тщательно намываемый стакан.  
  
— Вот выпить зашел, а тут смотрю — ба! — знакомые все лица. Нальешь старому другу?  
  
Маркус старался казаться развязным и счастливым, да только я семь лет прожил с ним в одной комнате и просидел за одной партой.  
  
Я попросил Хотча подменить меня и потащил не особо-то и упирающегося однокашника наверх, в свою каморку.  
  
А через пару часов отмытый, гладко выбритый и коротко подстриженный Маркус Флинт (теперь уже точно он!) глушил огневиски и рассказывал, как жил все это время.  
  
Я тогда подумал, что мне дохрена повезло. Пусть обратный путь в квиддич был закрыт, я быстро нашел работу в замшелом баре, да еще и хозяин согласился сдавать мне комнатку наверху за сорок процентов зарплаты. Не самый худший вариант оказался. Иные бывшие слизеринцы оказались в куда худшем положении. Тот же Флинт никогда не задумывался о будущем — окончил Хогвартс, посидел годик в поместье, пытаясь перенять отцовские дела, а там и война подоспела. Он даже принимал непосредственное участие в боевых действиях на проигравшей стороне. К счастью, доказать это Министерству не удалось. А потом семейный бизнес конфисковали, и Маркус оказался с голой жопой на морозе, как он сам емко охарактеризовал ситуацию.  
  
По первости, конечно, держался с сокурсниками, вместе как-то крутились, выживали. А потом разметала их судьба. Благородный Поттер отмазал Малфоя и большую часть его однокашников, Паркинсон как-то удалось выклянчить милосердия и для своего жениха Монтегю.  
  
И так, незаметно, к зиме девяносто девятого их осталось двое — Флинт да Пьюси. Эриант-то и предложил однажды податься в маггловский Лондон. Их там знать не знали, может, и получилось бы наладить жизнь.  
  
Пьюси сказал, что устроился на подработку, стал приносить деньги, даже снял для них небольшую комнату на окраине города. Обещал и Флинта устроить. И устроил, гиппогриф его раздери. Хастлером в гей-клуб.  
  
Нет, маги никогда не были склонны к особенному морализаторству и не чурались однополых отношений. Все жили по семь лет в компании сверстников своего пола, всякое там имело место быть.  
  
Но зарабатывать этим на жизнь?  
  
Впрочем, у Флинта с Пьюси других возможностей и не было: маггловский мир они знали плохо, к физическому труду не были приучены. А там и платили неплохо. И даже симпатичные мужики иногда попадались.  
  
Так и жили, пока Пьюси не заметил как-то вечером, заваривая приболевшему другу маггловский «Колдрекс», что уж больно часто Флинт простужаться стал. Посмеялся тогда, сказал, что меньше надо на полу развлекаться, там сквозит. Это оказалось первым звоночком.  
  
Флинт болел чаще и тяжелее, реже выходил на работу. И его поперли. А Пьюси тогда как раз нашел на свою красивую мордашку и подтянутую задницу богатого папика и свинтил в неизвестность, забыв прихватить товарища.  
  
Без регулярной работы платить за комнату стало нечем. И Маркус решил снова вернуться в магические кварталы в надежде встретить там кого-нибудь знакомого. Даже встретил, но сытые и тепло одетые слизеринцы не хотели замечать такое явное напоминание о прошлой жизни, как опустившийся сокурсник.  
  
И зиму двухтысячного-две тысячи первого Флинт провел на улице, продолжая болеть и распугивать крыс хриплым кашлем. А потом случайно заметил меня, спешащего из Министерства в бар после получки очередного месячного пособия.  
  
Вот и зашел в гости, так сказать. Узнать, как жизнь сложилась.  
  
Флинт сидел тогда такой задумчивый, рассказывал и рассказывал, а я вспоминал, какой он был в Хогвартсе. Самоуверенный, недоступный. Я, наверное, курса с четвертого понял, что он мне нравится не просто как друг. Но тот ходил с гордой рожей и препирался с Вудом, да Малфоя периодически ради новых метел облизывал. И я молчал, боялся друга потерять из-за своих приставаний, хоть по ночам все аж зудело — так хотелось забраться на соседнюю кровать и поцеловать его.  
  
А тогда, в каморке над баром, все показалось вполне уместным. И я пересел ближе, провел горячей, вмиг вспотевшей ладонью по его напряженному бедру. Только Маркус шарахнулся от меня, как от чумного.  
  
— Ну ты чего, Флинт. Не в новинку же… — Я плохо себя контролировал, слишком много выпил, кажется. И слишком много вспомнил.  
  
— Не трогай меня, Хиггс, с ума сошел? Я не хочу. — Он попытался отползти на край кровати, но я все эти годы жил вполне припеваючи и оказался куда сильнее. Поэтому с легкостью завалил его на спину и навис сверху, забираясь руками под свою же футболку, выданную Флинту после душа.  
  
Я вдыхал запах, не дававший мне покоя много лет, шарил руками по впалому животу, целовал куда придется. А Флинт лежал, зажмурившись и тяжело дыша, даже прихватил меня за поясницу, когда я добрался до его шеи и начал ее вылизывать с каким-то неадекватным рвением. Но стоило моей руке забраться к Флинту в штаны, как тот взвился на кровати и почти отлетел в угол комнаты, вмиг развеяв все волшебство долгожданного для меня момента.  
  
— Не надо, Терри. Пожалуйста. — Он выставил руки вперед, не давая мне приблизиться вплотную. — Ты пьян, утром пожалеешь.  
  
— Не пожалею. Я тебя, скотина, со школы хочу, аж челюсть сводит. Всегда хотел, а ты ходил такой гордый, неприступный, с Вудом все препирался при каждой возможности, потом Малфоя обхаживал. Не по тебе были жалкие сокурсники, да? Ну и где теперь твои сладкие мальчики? А я вот он, рядом.  
  
Потом-то я уже понял, что явно был не в себе, но тогда думать связно не мог.  
  
А Флинт выдохнул как-то рвано и опустился передо мной на колени:  
  
— Давай я тебе просто отсосу, а? А наутро мы сделаем вид, что ничего не было. Или лучше, ты вообще ничего не вспомнишь.  
  
Но я вспомнил. Все вспомнил и навсегда запомнил. Какой горячий у него был язык, как бесстыже он вылизывал мой член, стоя на коленях и глядя на меня снизу вверх. Глаза в глаза. Не сказать, что в моей жизни было много минетов, но тот определенно был самым лучшим. Эта блядская покорная поза просто взрывала мне мозг. А когда Флинт с силой втянул щеки, буквально высасывая мои яйца до дна, у меня даже ноги подкосились. Я так и осел там, в углу, и задремал, обнимая Флинта.  
  
Наутро я его в комнате не обнаружил. И весь день отлынивал от работы, разыскивая этого придурка по всему магическому кварталу. А нашел уже возвращаясь домой, под крыльцом бара.  
  
Маркус проклинал меня последними словами и говорил, что больше никогда. Лучше сдохнуть, чем снова быть дешевой проституткой. Не думал я тогда, что в нем осталось столько гордости. Но дружба и привязанность пересилили даже мои извращенные желания. И с тех пор я больше никогда его не трогал, разве что в макушку мог поцеловать да волосы взъерошить. И мы стали жить вместе.  
  


***

  
  
Флинт немного отъелся, похорошел, даже в бар внизу охранником устроился. Да только болеть он не перестал. И никакие зелья не помогали толком. Убирали симптомы на несколько дней, а потом все начиналось по новой.  
  
И тем летом я, подкопив немного денег, отвел его в Мунго. Анализы, тесты, снова анализы.  
  
А потом нас выставили вон. В «Центр лечения маггловских заболеваний» Флинт тогда пошел один — никто не согласился в баре поменяться сменами. А вернулся Маркус растерянным и бледным.  
  
— Тебе нужно сходить в «Центр», сдать анализы… — Он смотрел на меня почему-то виновато и как-то обреченно. — У меня ВИЧ, Терри.  
  
Тогда мне это ни о чем не говорило. Это я и сообщил Флинту, не в самых достойных мужчины выражениях попросив объяснить внятно, что за буквы такие и с чем их едят.  
  
Он объяснил — долго, обстоятельно, словно выучил наизусть речь какого-нибудь маститого колдомедика с пафосной колдомедицинской конференции. Я читал о таких собраниях в «Пророке».  
  
И анализы я потом сдал. И оказался вполне здоров. Правда, мне теперь было положено каждый год сдавать кровь, но я как-то еще не задумывался о серьезности этого страшного маггловского заболевания.  
  
А потом началась терапия. И мне стало страшно.  
  


***

  
  


_(25 декабря 2002 года)_

  
— Ты же говорил, что не боишься заразиться. У меня и презервативы есть. Я хочу. Пожалуйста, Терри.  
  
Мерлин всемогущий, как я не умер тогда — не знаю. Это было так странно. Конечно, я хотел его. Встало мгновенно, да так, что аж яйца поджались. Маркус шептал мне эту ересь в шею, прерывисто целуя, а я думал, что ничего не боюсь. Заразиться? Херня! Будем лечиться вместе, тогда Флинту будет не так грустно блевать по ночам в одиночестве.  
  
Только некстати вспомнились вычитанные в инструкции к препаратам замечания: «В начале приема возможны депрессия, бред, галлюцинации…». Четвертый день — это же начало? А вдруг у него бред? Я обещал его не трогать.  
  
Да вот только Флинт сам меня трогал, нагло, бесстыже и очень горячо. Стянул тонкое одеяло, уселся на ноги и трогал. Везде, куда мог дотянуться. Скользил ладонями по плечам, груди, животу, то целовал, едва касаясь, то оставлял яркие метки засосов, то с силой прикусывал кожу так, что наутро можно будет следы зубов разглядеть. И все бормотал в перерывах, что ему это нужно. И спускался ниже, пока, наконец, не стянул с меня трусы, высвобождая упруго стоявший член. Хотелось зажмуриться и наслаждаться, но я смотрел во все глаза, боясь, что вот-вот это странное наваждение закончится.  
  
Маркус отстранился на мгновение, выудив откуда-то из-под кровати упаковку презервативов, надорвал один квадратик и уверенным движением раскатал это прозрачное изделие маггловской промышленности по моему члену.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, Терри. Стивенсон говорил, что они помогают, — тихо бормотал Флинт и, собрав пальцем остатки смазки с фольги, потянулся за спину, подготовить себя. И эта его откровенная вызывающая поза — спина изогнута, одна рука в собственной заднице, а вторая на моем члене — окончательно вышибла из меня все мысли.  
  
Я повалил Флинта на спину, закинул его ноги себе на плечи и вошел так медленно, как только позволяла выдержка. А Маркус раскинулся на кровати, развел руки в стороны и цеплялся за края матраса. Таким нежным я был, наверное, только в своих снах, когда брал шестнадцатилетнего капитана на школьной кровати, или в квиддичной душевой, или в ванной старост. Или когда любил его, уже взрослого и возмужавшего, на барной стойке или в этой самой кровати. Или на пляже, увиденном однажды на любимой брошюре Флинта, рекламирующей прекрасный отдых в Торбее. Но я и в снах не смел себе представлять, что Флинт может так тонко и жалобно постанывать, хватая меня то за плечи, то за бедра, изгибаться дугой, упираясь затылком в матрас…  
  
И уж тем более я никогда не представлял себе, что он, кончая, прошепчет тихо: «Ву-у-уд…».  
  


***

  
  


_(2 июля 2003 года)_

  
— Вуд, не будь упрямцем! Просто встреться с ним! — Я шел следом за титулованным игроком «Паддлмир Юнайтед», лавируя в толпе и стараясь не отстать.  
  
— Хиггс! — Оливер свернул в пустующий коридор и резко затормозил, так что я едва не налетел на него. — Ты задолбал. Полгода за мной ходишь, причитаешь, а понять так и не можешь. Плевать мне на твоего Флинта! Он сам свою жизнь просрал. А ведь ему Дамблдор предлагал в Орден вступить.  
  
— Да при чем тут Орден? В гробу я видел Дамблдора! — Я искренне не понимал, к чему ведет Вуд.  
  
— У меня своя жизнь. А если что-то там тебе и привиделось в Хогвартсе…  
  
— Я вас в ванной старост видел, такое мне бы и в здравом уме не привиделось, — перебил его я.  
  
— Да насрать. Это было давно. Теперь у меня своя жизнь, жена, две дочки. А свои школьные фантазии Флинт пусть реализует вдали от меня хоть еще лет двадцать, — Вуд договорил и развернулся уйти.  
  
— Нет у него этих лет. Он болен.  
  


***

  
  
Новая терапия не подействовала. Как и следующая. Болезнь прогрессировала с ужасающей скоростью. А я ходил с Маркусом в «Центр» уже каждую неделю. Да, Стивенсон не раз говорил, что у магов ВИЧ развивается в разы быстрее. Но чтобы настолько? Магглы жили с вирусом десятки лет, у Флинта же неделя шла за год.  
  
Инфекционист качал головой, перерывал десятки справочников, но не мог ни остановить болезнь, ни хотя бы притормозить ее ненадолго. Осложнения наваливались на Флинта одно за другим. Постоянные смены препаратов тоже уже скорее вредили. Его постоянно мучили рвота и бессонница, его лихорадило, он страдал от постоянной головной боли.  
  
От прежнего Флинта почти ничего не осталось. Он сильно похудел — «липодистрофия», как сказал Стивенсон. Руки и ноги совсем истончали, щеки и глаза запали.  
  
Маркус все больше времени проводил в постели. Лежал и смотрел в потолок, периодически впадая в бредовое состояние, и тогда звал то меня, то маму, то Оливера Вуда.  
  
А я по-прежнему ходил за вратарем «Паддлмир Юнайтед», взывая к его гриффиндорской совести и благоразумию.  
  


***

  
  


_(24 декабря 2003 года)_

  
Флинт лежал, раскинувшись на кровати после очередного «нужного ему секса». Признаться, каждый раз мне было тошно. От того, что я лишь суррогат необходимого ему человека. От того, что я не в силах что-либо изменить и как-то помочь. Но не мог отказаться от этих крох любви, пусть даже и не мне они предназначались.  
  
У меня не осталось никого и ничего. Только Маркус.  
  
— А знаешь, почему в Мунго не лечат ВИЧ? — В последнее время после секса Флинта всегда разбирало на поговорить. Чаще он говорил про Вуда. Вспоминал школьные годы. ВИЧ, конечно, не лучшая тема, но слушать про неиссякаемую и неубиваемую любовь Маркуса к этому эгоистичному полудурку сил не было.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Не существует у нас в мире такой болезни. Ну, как они там все утверждают. Не передается она у нас по наследству, магия блокирует. Так что «положительные» просто тихо умирают. Стивенсон говорит, что я стал жертвой послевоенного бума. Ну там, куча бездомных и обездоленных, антисанитария и нищета. В первое пришествие Лорда такое тоже было. И, возможно, во времена Гриндевальда. Но тогда ВИЧ и не диагностировали еще, так что это все предположения.  
  
Он потянулся к стулу, выполнявшему теперь роль прикроватной тумбы, закинул в рот горсть таблеток и запил чаем. Потом закурил и снова улегся, глядя в потолок.  
  
— Я у них в «Центре» последний остался.  
  
— В смысле? — Я залип на тонкую вьющуюся струйку дыма и сразу не сообразил, что Маркус имел в виду. Зря. Потому что тот уточнил как-то зло и обреченно:  
  
— Передохли остальные. Нет, ну, может, есть где-то на улицах еще кучка беспризорников положительных, но на учете они не стоят. А я, по словам Стивенсона, самый успешный пациент. По примерным подсчетам уже четыре года живу. Большинство не протягивает и двух.  
  
Он докурил, затушил окурок в блюдце, лег на бок, подогнув колени к груди, и затих. Я подумал, что Маркус уснул, и подошел, чтобы накрыть его одеялом.  
  
— Там на столе конверт. Отдай его Оливеру завтра, пожалуйста. — Я растерялся и неловко присел на край кровати. — Не будь идиотом, я прекрасно знаю, что ты с ним встречаешься раз в неделю. Ты говоришь во сне, — пояснил он, увидев мое недоумение.  
  


***

  
  
Хотелось прочитать письмо, но я себя переборол. Отдал его Вуду на следующий день. А через неделю еще одно, и еще… Вуд их при мне не вскрывал, ответов не передавал. Я даже не был уверен, что он вообще их читал. Но Маркус исправно писал, а я носил, словно почтовая сова. И раз за разом убеждал Вуда хотя бы просто прийти и поговорить с Флинтом.  
  


***

  
  


_(28 октября 2004 года)_

  
— Терри, я как-то не задумывался — а наших остатков магии хватит на прыткопишущее перо?  
  
Как Флинт дотянул до той осени, не понимал никто. Стивенсон вытирал платочком пот с осунувшегося лица и с благоговением говорил, что это магия, не иначе. А я думал, что любовь.  
  
И неважно, моя ли к Маркусу, когда я вкалывал днями и ночами, пытаясь заработать на лекарства для него и услуги юриста по имущественным делам, чтобы все-таки отсудить поместье. Или когда нанимал свободного эльфа Маркусу в сиделки. Или когда я сам сидел часами рядом, держа его за руку и целуя в мокрый висок.  
  
Или любовь Маркуса к Вуду, когда он раз за разом называл меня его именем или писал ему ослабевшей рукой. Этой фестраловой бляди, который за почти два года так и не удосужился ни прийти к нему, ни хотя бы записку прислать.  
  
Жена у него, блядь. Две… нет, стоп. Уже три дочки. И умирающий, влюбленный в него идиот Флинт.  
  
— Прекрати ему писать, Марк. Он все равно не отвечает. Не знаю, что ты там ему пишешь, и знать не хочу — но ему же плевать! Ты же чертов Маркус Флинт. Зачем ты так унижаешься?  
  
— А ты зачем? Ведь ты же все прекрасно знаешь, но все равно рядом.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — сказал и сам офигел от осознания, что такой вот простой вещи я Флинту и не говорил ни разу за все это время. Хотя чего говорить, если и так всё всем понятно. Вот и Маркус кивнул тихонько и задремал.  
  


***

  
  


_(22 декабря 2004 года)_

  
— Хиггс, подожди! Я пришел в бар, а мне сказали, что вы там больше не живете и ты там уже не работаешь. — Я шел в сторону «Дырявого Котла», кутаясь в новую теплую мантию, когда меня догнал Оливер Вуд. Надо же, объявился сам.  
  
— Да, не живем. Да, не работаю.  
  
— А где вы теперь? Я подумал… Я хочу увидеть Флинта.  
  
— Ну, пойдем со мной. Увидитесь наконец.  
  
И мы зашли в бар, зашли в тамошний камин и вышли из камина уже в Девоне, в маленькой приморской деревушке недалеко от Торки.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Торбей, Английскую Ривьеру! — Я лучезарно улыбнулся и обвел окрестности рукой.  
  
— Красиво. С чего вдруг переехали? — Вуд бодро топал по дороге рядом со мной, умудряясь поглядывать то на меня, то на пейзаж вокруг.  
  
— Я поместье отсудил, потом продал, купил тут домик на берегу. Маркусу полезен морской воздух. — Мы прошли вдоль невысокой изгороди, завернули в калитку и направились по тропинке к двухэтажному коттеджу.  
  
— Этот домик? Красивый. Флинт-то дома? Или мне подождать где? — Вуд был странно взволнован. Я же почему-то даже не чувствовал раздражения от его навязчивого присутствия.  
  
— Дома Флинт, куда он денется. — Мы обогнули каменную постройку и дошли по заднему двору до резной деревянной беседки. — Маркус, смотри, кто пришел! — крикнул я в сторону, и Вуд обернулся, ожидая увидеть того, от кого так долго бегал.  
  
— Э-э-э… это что? — Пожалуй, я бы многое отдал, чтобы еще пару раз посмотреть на восхитительно беспомощное выражение лица знаменитого квиддичного игрока.  
  
Противоположный выход из беседки упирался в небольшое белое надгробие.  
  


**_Маркус Уильям Флинт  
3/03/1975 — 10/28/2004_ **


End file.
